When?
by Lena Claire
Summary: Gojyo raises a question about Goku. Sanzo can't come up with an answer. Want to know what the question is? Take a peek!


I'm back! Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Gojyo and Sanzo were in waiting at an inn in the hotel room for the other two to return from restocking their food supply. Gojyo was slouched sideways on the chair, half of his gangly legs hanging off the arm rest of the small thing, from his lips, hung loosely his fifth cigarette. He could afford to be treating himself to a little chain-smoking today; he knew Hakkai would come back with a new pack for him. Sanzo wasn't far off, doing to exact same thing, except he was more poised and reserved on his own chair, reading the newspaper through the glasses precariously perched on his nose.

Gojyo watched Sanzo through half-lidded eyes. Suddenly the question popped into his head and he spilled it out without further thought.

"_When is Goku's birthday?_"

Sanzo paused for a moment, before looking across the smoke hazed room to Gojyo.

A moment of silence lingered.

"_I... don't know_."

Sanzo saw an incredulous look cross Gojyo's face before they were both distracted by the noisy entrance made by the duo back from marketing.

* * *

"_Sanzo! Gojyo! Look what we've got! Hakkai bought extra-..."_

Sanzo mentally turned off the aimless chatter concerning food as he mulled over Gojyo's question. He never really thought of asking Goku when he was born. All he really did know was when he took Goku out of that damn cave. It was something he'd never forget. To say that having Goku in his life did not change one aspect of it would be a lie. If anything, Goku had made Sanzo's life as noisy as hell.

Sanzo's eyes did a brief sweep of Goku's physique. It had certainly changed over the months, years of being on the road. His skin, a golden tan, muscles formed with the common fighting that took place. Goku had grown more than Sanzo would ever admit. It didn't seem so long ago that Goku had been no taller than Sanzo's waist, with long flowing brown locks.

Sanzo stood up as a sudden realization stuck him. The room fell silent as everyone looked at Sanzo expectantly at his sudden movement.

"_Ah-, Sanzo, I didn't think you'd mind if we bought that extra pound of beef for tonight's steamboat? Goku was saying he really hungry..."_ Hakkai said almost apologetically.

Sanzo stared at him blankly for a moment, and realized it must have been something the others must have been discussing, as he was preoccupied with himself.

Sanzo mumbled something along the lines that he didn't give a damn and accepted Hakkai's proffered hands containing the credit card. Once obtaining the plastic, gold plated piece, he stormed out of the room.

"_Now what's his problem?"_ Gojyo muttered as he looked up from his hunt in the shopping bags. "...And Hakkai! You forgot the cigarettes!"

* * *

Sanzo had returned later in the evening in time for dinner. Goku had quietly asked him where he went, receiving no answer, he shrugged and went back to his seat at the dinner table.

Dinner was filling and delicious. Hakkai had nicely anticipated the need for more beef in the steamboat. But that did not deter the customary fight between Gojyo and Goku on who would get the last piece of meat. It was inevitably settled as Hakuryuu swooped down and grabbed it away from the swinging chopsticks. More was to be said, but they were effectively silenced by a glare from Sanzo.

Dinner came to a close as Hakkai and Gojyo went to foot the bill with the card. Hakkai told Sanzo they would be gone for awhile as he had forgotten to buy more cigarettes from the previous trip. Sanzo made no objection. No cigarettes for Gojyo meant no cigarettes for him either. That did not deter him from throwing a glare and biting an insult or two at Gojyo's knowing smirk on his face.

By the time Sanzo had finished his tirade, Sanzo turned around and noticed Goku had gone. He went back to his room to find it empty. It took him awhile to remember that Hakkai had vaguely told him that Gojyo was bunking in with him today. This annoyed him a little as it forced him to do his task sooner than he prepared to.

Sanzo sighed, better get on with it before the rest gets back.

Goku looked up as his room door opened. He saw Sanzo enter, peer outside briefly before closing the door gently. Goku sat up from his previous lazed position on the bed and watched with piqued interest at his guardian's visit.

Sanzo turned around and saw Goku already at rapt attention. He briefly let out a small amount of air he didn't know he was holding.

"_Yes?"_ Goku prodded, as Sanzo seemed somewhat hesitant.

"_When were you born?"_ Sanzo uttered.

"_W-what?"_ Goku stuttered back at the suddenness of the question.

"_When were you born."_ Sanzo repeated it with some finality and a look that clearly stated he did not want to repeat himself again.

A moment of silence ensued as Goku looked away from Sanzo, deep in thought.

"_I- I don't know...?"_ Goku finally said, feeling a little clueless himself. He remembered Hakkai once explained to him a long time ago what was a Birthday when he saw a little boy in the village they once resided in celebrating it. He had asked in return if everybody had one. Hakkai laughingly replied that of course everyone had a birth date. Hakkai stopped laughing as he found Goku unusually quiet after that.

He felt Sanzo's staring at him, as he dared not meet the gaze. He felt a little embarrassed about admitting that fact.

"_Well, I don't remember anything other than being in that cave so..."_ Goku sighed exasperatedly at Sanzo's relentless gaze, but continued determinedly nonetheless.

_"Hakkai once told me that a Birthday is when a person becomes alive in this world. I guess, I only started living when you brought me out of that cave. So I guess that's my birthday."_ Goku's cheeks were slightly tinged red as he completed his confession.

Goku still dared not look up, fully expecting the paper fan to come down on him any moment for his stupidity.

He suddenly felt a hand on his head. Goku looked up at Sanzo as Sanzo ruffled his hair a little before retracting his hand into his sleeve and taking out a wrapped box.

_"Happy Birthday."_ Sanzo said as he handed Goku the present.

Goku stared numbly at it and wordlessly took it.

He watched Sanzo sauntering towards the door before he regained his senses.

_"Hey, Sanzo!"_

Sanzo stopped, hand on the doorknob, waiting expectantly.

"_Thanks..."_ Goku said quietly, clutching the present gratefully in his arms.

Sanzo turned his head slightly, his lips pulled up a mere fraction before exiting the room.

Goku looked at the present lovingly and smiled.

_"He did remember after all..."_

**-End-**

* * *

Done! But really... when was Goku born? 


End file.
